Garazeb Orrelios
Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios is an alien character who appears in the animated series Star Wars Rebels. He is voiced by Steven Blum. Background He is a large Lasat who serves as the muscle of the Ghost crew. He is very skilled in hand to hand combat and is known to enjoy teasing people including the Empire. He is also known to have a short temper especially when he and Ezra butt heads against one another. Role in the Series Entanglement Zeb ended up lost in the allies on Lothal, looking for Kanan. He came across two Stormtroopers interrogating a citizen and just before they could arrest him, Zeb knocked them out, just as more troops showed up and chased after him. Zeb found his way to a landed TIE Fighter. He took out the pilot and then engaged the Stormtroopers in physical combat. He easily defeated the troops when the pilot Valen Rudor held a blaster at him ordering for reinforcements. Zeb outwited Rudhor and took him out again just as more troopers arrived and fire. As a result, their random firing caused a leak in the TIE fighter's tank and one laser blast at the highly explosive fuel caused the Fighter to blow up. Zeb survived the explosion but then saw more troopers coming his way but ready for them. Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion Zeb was involved in a hijack of Imperial crates with Kanan Jarrus and Sabine Wren. When Ezra stole their goods, Zeb and Kanan went after him. Under Kanan's orders, he evaded the pursue and was left with the stolen crates, saying he will end Ezra if Kanan caught him. Zeb and his fellow Rebels regrouped aboard their ship the Ghost and picked up Ezra as he was being chased by TIE Fighters. Zeb and Ezra were soon butting heads and when Ezra made fun of his smell, Zeb dragged him by the legs and threw him into a closet. Zeb and the Rebels were able to escape their perusers and return to Lothal where they landed near Tarkintown, named after Grand Moff Tarkin and homed to farmers who lost their farmlands to the Empire. Zeb along with Sabine and Ezra delivered three of their stolen crates full of food to the people of Tarkintown and soon after returned to the ship on another mission, to rescue Wookiee prisoners. They arrived and docked with an Imperial Transport ship and the Rebels had Zeb pose as a hairless Wookiee. However the troopers didn't buy it, only because Zeb didn't give them a chance and took them out with a single punch against their heads. Unfortunately, Zeb and the Rebels had no idea they were walking into a trap until Ezra came to warn them. When Ezra got captured by Agent Kallus, Zeb regretfully abandoned him so they could escape, but not before telling Ezra he did good. His fellow Rebels were not pleased with him leaving Ezra behind and out of three votes, they returned to rescue him. After rescuing Ezra, Zeb accompanied his fellow Rebels in rescuing the Wookiees on Kessel. At the point where they were cornered by the Imperials, it is here Zeb was aware of Kanan's Jedi identity. Zeb and the Rebels successfully rescued the Wookiees and after sending them on their way, returned Ezra home until he decided to join their crew. Zeb would then have to share a cabin with him. Star Wars Rebels Some of Zeb's past is revealed in the episode "Droids in Distress" Where the Rebels and himself were involved in stealing weaponry shipment for the Empire. Much to his horror, the shipment were crates loaded with T-7 Ion Disruptors: a series of weapons that were banned by the senate fore they were capable of short circuiting a ship or a vehicle but to Zeb that was not real reason why they were banned. According to Hera, Zeb feared those weapons because they were once used against his people when the Imperials cleared his home world. Few Lasats barely survived and none remain on Lasan. Zeb soon found out it was Agent Kallus who was responsible for the usage of the disruptors against his people and engaged him in a vicious Bo-Rifle duel. He was quickly overpowered and just as he was about to meet his end, he was saved by Ezra who force-pushed Kallus away from him. Gallery Trivia *Zeb's character design was based off of Ralph McQuarrie's concept art for the Wookiee Chewbacca during the early development of the original Star Wars movie. *By the time of the show, he was thirty-nine. Category:Star Wars characters Category:Star Wars Rebels characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Military characters Category:Soldiers Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Gunmen